mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Enslavement
Enslavement is a form of mind control, and is the primary super-power of the Inquisitors. A few other individuals, such as Lazarus, also possess the same power. It can operate in a number of ways. Most commonly, it is quite similar to indoctrination as seen in Mass Effect. The power of Enslavement is directly connected to Pandora's Box. PAGE OUT OF DATE SO IGNORE ALL THIS LOLOLOL GO HERE INSTEAD. Origins Bla bla it's late and I'm tired. Mechanics Ingame, Enslavement can be used in two ways: Verbal Command A verbal command is a deliberate instruction given to a weak willed NPC, or group of NPC's. Be sure to ensure the GM knows you are using your Enslavement power when giving the order. The target will be forced to obey whatever command is spoken against their will, exactly how it has been worded - so word it carefully. A verbal command is potentially dangerous, and will not always work. Using verbal commands. It requires tapping directly into the mind of the mutant that lives in the character's subconcious. Using verbal commands too often can lead to faster Bloodlust, which results in the character losing control of their actions to the mutant in their heads. Stronger willed NPC's will also be able to resist the effects, and only humans can be effected. Abusing the power, or pushing it despite repeated failures, can lead to instantly losing control. Group Impel A much safer alternative that requires at least two Inquisitors. With this, the team can send a single command via telepathy to a single NPC or a group. The mechanics of this are listed below. A Group Impel has the advantage of the target being unaware that they were manipulated. It also carries no risk of stirring the mutant in the character's heads. As with verbal commands, stronger willed NPCs can resist this effect. However, non-humans can be targetted. *In order to use a group impel, the group has to decide their target. *Every person using the power must private message the exact wording of the command to the GM. The exact wording CANNOT be discussed in the main chat room before-hand - this disrupts the effect of the power. *Depending on how word for word everyone's individual command is determines how successful the power is. For example, two players wishing to get an NPC to unlock a door may have one player send 'open the door' whilst another sends 'unlock the door', which will effect how successful the result is. In the example, the result might be that the target gets confused and tries to open the door, forgetting that it's locked. *The more people use the power, the less penalised they are for using slightly different wordings. More extreme commands can also be issued with more people, such as commands that might take days for the target to do. *''GM note: there's nothing to stop you cheating these mechanics with a private chat room or just PMing, but it's not in the spirit of the game! If people are discovered to be cheating, the mechanics will just get reworked.''